Gothic Raindrops: penned by a troubled goth
by EternalShadowMaiden
Summary: I do apologize for the crappy name, but it was what first came to mind and I believe it is best for one to go with one's first instinct provided it's harmless.(: This is just a collection of poems I have written. Perhaps if I feel that I have enough of them, then I shall publish a real book of poems. - Any who, when reading these, leave a review and I beg you to be brutally honest
1. 1 The Follower

"**The Follower"**

_His wings glowed white ivory_

_His hair shone like spun gold_

_His dark eyes told a story_

_Of numerous battles bold_

_Half sick of wars wrought with blood and shadow_

_He cried out in anguish and wept_

_He finally lay down his silver bow_

_And looked on with regret as his foes slept_

_He gazed upon their faces_

_The friends he had fought_

_He wished to erase this_

_The destruction he had wrought_

_He regretted his choice_

_He had not chosen well_

_Throughout heaven rang a voice_

_He wept as he fell_

_He regretted his choice_

_He had not chosen well…_


	2. 2 The Void

"**The Void"**

_I passed you in the hall at school_

_Your eyes met mine_

_You never looked back_

_I smiled inwardly_

_I liked that about you_

_Never looking back at your problems_

_All you ever spoke of was the future_

_Future, it sounds strange flowing from my lips_

_I pulled out my cell_

_Ran my thumb over you picture_

_It smiles back before becoming blurry_

_My face feels wet_

_I try to ignore the ache in my chest_

_A whisper, my name_

_Echoes through the hall_

_I turn around expecting you_

_Nothing….._

_Only empty cold linoleum and brick_

_The bell screams through vacant halls_

_I don't hear it_

_Or notice the restless sea of bodies entering_

_I don't feel the brush of uniforms_

_Or the breeze from passing persons_

_I'm stranded_

_Dead to reality, the world_

_Like you, but I breathe_

_Absent of your presence_

_Awakening in the vacant abyss_

_This barren loneliness_

_The void…._


	3. 3 Supressed Confession

"**SUPRESSED CONFESSION"**

I despise him

The shadow that hangs over my past

Because of him I'm damaged goods

I try basking in the light

But the shadows, my memories

Come rushing back.

I can't breathe

I cry for my mother in my sleep

That night so long ago, I cried for her then

Instead of her, he came

His cruel look and smirk full of lust

I was too young to comprehend it

I just wanted mom

She never came for me

She wasn't at home

He came closer

I was too naïve and trusting

He told me to shut the hell up

Suddenly my mouth was full and I began to choke

I couldn't speak or cry out

My throat really hurt

In and out his hips would sway

What could I do?

I was just a child

Innocent to the evils of men

Only now do I realize the horror of it

The situation and the pain that it comes with

Everywhere I go, his evil residue follows

I'm trapped, lost and disgusted with myself

I'm protective and guarded

Only now do people know

The shit that I've been through

Part of me has let it go

I now have a new favorite phrase

Everyone knows Ms. Karma's a bitch

I'm sure he's figured it out

One day I'll win with my shield and sword in hand

Next time that fucker won't get away.


	4. 4 Star

"**Star"**

_A glittering pair of aqua blues_

_Tinged with hints of azure_

_A set of glistening red lips part_

_Pearly whites sparkle_

_Like diamonds in the night_

_Her kiss, breathless….._

_He's left gasping, amazed_

_Daring the rest to rival his goddess_

_His beloved Star_


	5. 5 Lady of the Flies

"**Lady of the Flies"**

_Lady of the flies_

_Shut your eyes_

_And close your holy book of lies_

_Your heart is made of stone_

_Your throne is made of bones_

_Of lovers lost_

_Who knew not the cost_

_To own just one part_

_Of your cold cruel heart_

_Lady of the flies_

_In your holy book of lies_

_No one will hear your cries_

_As every rose you touch dies_

_Right before your eyes_

_And their lights turn into butterflies…_


	6. 6 Dirty Secret

"**Dirty Secret"**

_Everyone has a dirty secret _

_A little black and white lie _

_Obscured from the naked eye. _

_A small untruth that refuses to lie down and die. _

_It must never be uttered _

_But kept quietly shuttered _

_Always keep it buried within _

_For fear it unveil a deadly sin _

_Should it ever be discovered, _

_And the crimson stain uncovered. _

_The secret will be dragged back down _

_To the heart without a sound _

_Where inside it will again be bound. _

_But like poison from a spout _

_The truth always comes pouring out. _

_It cannot be hid _

_No matter how elaborate the lid _

_Like a viper it will slither and bite _

_The false fantasy will vanish like the night _

_Then it will be a difficult fight _

_To set everything right..._


	7. 7 Hell (ISS)

"**Hell" (ISS)**

Three walls

Two white, one blue

No free phone call

Too much work to do

The silence is deafening

Gotta have some music

My head is aching

I'm starting to lose it.

No fire, no brimstone

Don't let these walls fool you

It's most definitely hell

And there's nothing you can do

Be calm, be cool

Keep your head down and pray

That the next time at school

You don't have to come another day…


	8. 8 Lover's Regret

"**Lover's Regret"**

This mental train has crashed

I'm certifiably insane

My thoughts are an overflowing mish-mash

It's giving me a migraine

I hope you're satisfied

'Cause in your web I'm caught

My freedom you've denied

And poisoned my every thought

I'm in danger of becoming brain dead

But my heart continues beating

With every lie I'm fed

I'm beginning to regret our meeting...


	9. 9 Goodbye

Baby I have to be honest

I just don't feel the love anymore

It's faded away and made me hollow

I can't lie and say

It'll be better tomorrow

I've been feeling this for a little while

It's been killing me on the inside

I don't want to pretend

Like I know what to say

To make it hurt any less.

Baby can't you see?

You could do so much better than me…


	10. 10 Wretched Love

"**Wretched Love"**

_Love_

_'Tis a pitiful forlorn thing_

_Like with beauty_

_One must greatly suffer_

_It makes my heart wrench painfully_

_From it I must flee_

_or cling to it and die_

_this sweetly delicious illness_

_This agony bordering on ecstasy_

_I give in! I succumb! I die!_

_And yet..._

_I can't wait to feel this wretched again!_


	11. 11 Reactions

"**Reactions"**

_The day you walked away_

_My heart left with you_

_I can still feel the gap in my chest_

_Forlorn as an ancient tomb_

_Standing on the precipice_

_Do I jump or do I stay?_

_Reaching out to empty air_

_I suddenly remember_

_You're not there_

_Free falling through space_

_Engines are a welcome roar_

_An instant reaction_

_I'm the catalyst_

_Shards fly and my form follows_

_A screeching crash_

_Roaring blaze_

_I'm finished but..._

_Where the hell are you?_


	12. 13 Children of the Night

"**Children of the Night"**

_Beautiful children of the night_

_Be wary of the light_

_Though for sunlight you yearn_

_Your pale flesh will burn_

_Lovely children of the night_

_You must keep out of sight_

_Men cannot be enlightened_

_They'll only be frightened_

_My beloved children of the night_

_Careful whom you bite_

_It's fine here and there_

_But do take great care_

_My dear children of the night_

_Be careful of whose heart you take_

_It only takes one mistake_

_To meet a sharpened stake_

_My wicked children of the night…_


	13. 13 Tomorrow

"**Tomorrow"**

_Dead my love lay on the shore _

_his once strong hands move no more _

_from beneath my black funeral veil _

_his flesh appeared a sickly pale. _

_I refused to cry _

_and I kissed him good-bye _

_his lips left a chill _

_I feel it still _

_it's been many long years _

_some of them filled with tears _

_now I can cast away my sorrow _

_I will meet him again tomorrow._


	14. 14 Sailor's Wish

"**Sailor's Wish"**

_I watch the sea_

_Calm, clear, and cool_

_Teeming with hundreds of fish_

_Swimming in schools_

_My greatest wish_

_Is to swim amongst the fish_

_To have fins and scales_

_In place of heavy nets and sails_

_Dozens of colors shimmer_

_Beneath the sea_

_Coral, shells, and sea anemones_

_All is peacefully effortless and free_

_And absent of hatred or greed_

_A perfect society!_

_Oh how I wish to be_

_Apart of the sea!_


	15. 15 The Circle Oath

"**The Circle Oath"**

_May the circle go unbroken _

_May our secrets remain unspoken _

_Remember each, your token. _

_To change the histories _

_We are bidden _

_To change the past _

_We are forbidden _

_Keep close the power _

'_Til the most vital hour _

_We must stand the test _

_And put the darkness to rest_


End file.
